A girl's first kiss: Beetlejuice
by P3aceTrain
Summary: She knows it's wrong, she knows there are devastating consequences but yet, the young teenage girl continues to find herself strangely attracted to the most awful being ever conceived; just harmless kissing and some language; you can also read on my Archiveofourown profile!
She knows it's wrong, she knows there are devastating consequences but yet, the young teenage girl continues to find herself strangely attracted to the most awful being ever conceived. Lydia is simply a young girl going through the terrible stages of womanhood and there are times when she blames her raging hormones on the way she feels but she can't do that every single time; she's smarter than that.

"Beetlejuice," her small lips form the familiar word so perfectly, full of anxiety and anticipation and she moves in closer to the Winter River model.

"Beetlejuice..." she says it a second time and it falls from her lips softly; she looks down at the model and stares intently at all the miniature homes and trees, hoping to find him somewhere. Lydia bites her bottom lip carefully and leans herself over the model.

...Beetlejuice," there it goes, his name has been said three times and the angst ridden girl closes her eyes, waiting for something to happen. An utterly familiar bone rattling snicker passes through one ear and remains trapped inside her head as she opens up her eyes to find herself standing in the lovely model itself. He's close and not being able to see him at the moment makes her skin crawl. "Little needy babes?" the netherworld being asks the nervous teenager, creeping a couple inches closer from behind her.

She can smell him and she shifts her eyes down, staring blankly into the faux rubber grass beneath her feet. The ghoul coughs hard and Lydia turns herself around so that they can meet face to face.

"What's with the face babes?" the filthy ghoul asks while crudely picking something out of his yellowed teeth. Lydia stares up at him with nothing particularly on her mind but there is a gleam in her eye that's something Beetlejuice can't dismiss. She's young and he's obvious not, the little Deetz girl can't figure out her feelings but she does know for a fact that when she sees him or hears his name her heart flutters. That's unfortunately the wicked truth.

Lydia remains speechless; Beetlejuice raises a brow and pulls out his finger from his mouth, flicking the nastiness from it. "You called me, what do ya' want?" the nasty dead man asks, this time raising his voice. Lydia blinks her eyes and finally realizes what she's been doing, how could she just stare at him like that?

The black haired girl knits her brows, confused about the current situation pulling at her sleeves again. "Uh...I, I just can't stand Delia anymore, I'd rather be here than...there," the young girl stammers a little bit and catches the dead man's gaze. The ghost coughs again and spits a wad of snot to the ground looking her up and down. He takes a few steps forward and wiggles his nose. "So, you're telling me you would rather be here, with me than that psycho mama of yours?" the dead man asks a bit taken aback but he smiles either way. Lydia bites the inside of her cheek and realizes what he just called Delia. "She's not my mother, she's my father's annoying and pathetic excuse for an artist, wife, nothing more than that to me," the young girl states herself so nonchalantly and a bit proudly as well her eyes looking around the model quite leerily. Beetlejuice takes notice of her little subtle nervous movements and comes in close, stealing a quick peek at her black stocking covered legs.

"You have come to the right ghoul babe," the crazy eyed man smiles down at the young girl as he snakes an arm over her shoulders, spitting a wad of snot to the side; "and now let the tour begin!" he says out loud and Lydia lets a tiny start of a smile mold over her thin lips; they move forward together and she can't stop herself from wincing at the awful smell of the man beside her.

The tour is boring, absolutely boring in every sense of the word. Lydia can't lie, she loves Adam's model but it's nothing she's never seen before but It's hell of a lot more interesting than New York that's for sure. Lydia sneaks away from the ghoul's presence and finds herself lost in the little cemetery, mostly focused on the tombstone that reads Beetlejuice.

The dead man sees her heading for the grave and grabs her shoulder. The girl spins around the minute his hand touches her and she gasps surprisingly. "There's ain't nothing down there for you babe, maybe someday I can show you but not today," the man says to her making sure it gets through to her. She sighs and looks down at the open grave. "Huh, okay...well is there any way you can maybe entertain me, do something strange?" Lydia asks with a big smile and the ghost man is more surprised than he should be by how interested she is in the abnormal.

This girl continues to surprise him and he likes it. The robed man snickers and climbs onto of his own tombstone and sits comfortably on top of it, retrieving a roach from the inside of his dirty robe. "Something strange you say, well I can do strange things but you have to be specific babes," he suggests while crunching down on the whole roach and Lydia cringes at the sight.

The dead man continues to chew on the large bug and Lydia watches and he leans forward into his lap catching her stare. "I-I don't know, just do something that will uh creep me out," the girl shrugs her shoulders and crosses one foot over the other, standing with her hands behind her back.

The ghost man sniffs loud and looks down at his fingers, picking at the gunk underneath his filthy nails. He peeks over his jagged nails and stares at the girl. "What do ya' think of this then?" Beetlejuice says and slowly begins to extract his tongue; Lydia isn't amused but that changes. His tongue seems to be getting longer the further he pokes it out and the look on the girl's face makes him smile. The color of his tongue is nothing normal and Lydia is taken aback greatly.

Beetlejuice gives the tip of it a little wiggle just before sliding it back inside that filthy mouth of his. No one says a thing and Lydia is left immobile, unable to even blink her eyes. "Wow, that is very strange, so as a dead man, you can do whatever you want?" Lydia asks curiously, taking a couple steps forward, drawing herself closer to the ghost.

The crazy haired man snickers and rests his arms against his bare thighs. "Sure, you can say that, no rules for this dead guy," he grins wide and points both his thumbs at himself like a big shot. Lydia hides her smile behind a hand and turns around to find both Adam and Barbara leaning over the model and staring down at her like she's some kind of bug.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Barbara questions with worry obvious in her voice as Adam can't keep his eyes away from the ghoul right behind her. Lydia swallows hard and Beetlejuice hops off the tombstone, fixing his robe.

This is awkward. "I-I wanted to see what its like on this side...he-he didn't do anything, it was all me," Lydia sticks up for the ghost and doesn't know why she does; it actually was her fault anyway but she's still saving Beetlejuice's ass. He's a pervert ghost and she's a young girl; the picture before the Maitland's isn't an appropriate one.

Adam fixes his glasses and turns to Barbara. Lydia bites at her bottom lip and Beetlejuice sneaks up behind her, slinking his a around her waist. The girl jumps at the intimate contact and wiggles herself away even if she really wants to be that close to him. "Don't worry babe, I'll take care of this little girl," the ghoul says to Barbara who is still leery of the situation. Lydia looks back up at the Maitlands with a faint smile.

"I will be okay you guys, I know how to look after myself," the young girl reassures the ghost couple and she turns to leave; Beetlejuice is ready to follow when Barbara leans further over the model and pokes him with her finger. He jumps; "You better keep your hands off her!" the ghost woman demands and pokes him one last time and it causes him to fall flat on his face.

Adam is glaring at the little Beetlejuice. He stands back up and brushes himself off. "I will not put a finger on that little girl if that's what you want, just don't get mad if she decides to come onto me," the netherworld being snickers and turns around on his way to find the girl.

Barbara growls right as he leaves and the Maitlands talk it out between themselves. "Don't worry honey, if he's smart enough he won't do anything," Adam explains and puts a hand over Barbara's shoulder. The woman sighs and looks down and then right back up. "Okay Adam, I'll try to worry a little less, wait, what about Lydia's parents, they will wonder where she is?" the woman quickly remembers and Adam smiles putting his other hand on her opposite shoulder.

"Like I said don't worry, we can take care of them if they start to wonder," Adam tells Barbara and the two of them go back to what they were previously doing.

.

Beetlejuice catches up to the girl and joins her in her little journey around the model. "They are a pretty annoying pair don't you think?" he says while pulling out a cigarette from the inside of his robe. Lydia keeps to herself about them, she honestly would enjoy Adam and Barbara as her parents but she's not going to admit that. Beetlejuice looks over at the girl and takes a long drag off his cigarette.

"So...you got any friends?" the dirty ghoul asks trying to keep away the silence as best he can; the girl just shrugs her shoulders and keeps her eyes straight ahead. The ghost man frowns and let's out a frustrated growl; "What is it with you babe, did I say something wrong?" he asks and flicks away the cigarette butt stopping the girl from walking.

Lydia brings her eyes up and she stares into the emerald ones of Bj's. This is more awkward then ever. The smell of his previous cigarette still lingers in the cool air and the teenage girl looks up at the false stars just before returning her gaze back to the ghost.

"No," she finally acknowledges him and the ghost man smiles, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He pulls her close and gives her a toothy grin. Lydia swallows and blinks her eyes a few times just before she does something that she will remember forever. On her tip toes, Lydia turns her face to Beetlejuice, licks her chapped lips and slowly presses them into his. When she does this she catches the taste of moss and filth on her tongue but she doesn't pull away to both of their surprise.

Her heart flutters and she nearly chokes on her own spit as she frees herself from his lips. Beetlejuice still has his arm around her and he blinks his eyes totally surprised by it all. He's lost for words.

He tastes like cigarettes and dirt. "...well," the ghost with the most gasps silently and keeps his arm around the young girl, quietly waiting for it to happen again. Lydia wipes her mouth and moves away from him feeling embarrassed. She walks away from him but he follows. He can see the pink across her pale cheeks and he can't help but smile. "No reason to get all flustered babes," Beetlejuice tells her and steps up to the side of her. The girl coughs and looks down.

"I-I have never kissed anyone before," she confesses carefully, picking at the bottom of her black skirt. The ghoul grins and runs a hand over the top of his wild hair. "I'm a lucky man then," he snickers to himself and takes a seat on the faux grass, legs crossed so Lydia can't sneak a peek at what's underneath his robe. Lydia furrows her brows and looks down at him. "Lucky, how and why?" she asks with frustration obvious in her voice; the man gives her his eyes and stands back up.

"Well first off, you are pretty darn cute and second you kissed a creep like me, that there is pure luck," he chuckles loud and Lydia does so too. She takes a step forward but Beej doesn't move back like she thought.

There goes her heart again, being all crazy and childish. "I dare ya' to kiss me again," the ghost suggests with a silly wave of his brows and Lydia readies her lips. She stands on her toes and pushes herself forward, her lips crashing into his. Her lips are warm against his and its a wonderful feeling. He's careful with her, keeps his hands to himself but his lips seem to have a mind of their own.

Lydia groans and pulls away quickly. She's inexperienced in this kind of thing and he's getting out of hand with it. "Uck, don't do that," she gags lightly at the saliva that has been entered into her mouth and moves back. Beej smooths down his crazy hair and offers her his arm; "There's still more to see babes," he says to her and the girl, reluctant at first grabs onto his arm and the two wander off somewhere together.


End file.
